


Inspired by Big Brothers

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787), Unknownshore



Category: Stoked
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Romance, Shota, Slash, Spanking, Underwear Kink, Yaoi, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownshore/pseuds/Unknownshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Ridley are having a boring day together, until they spy on their brothers at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspired by Big Brothers

It was an average summer's day at the Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Hotel of British Columbia, Canada. It was early day, and the hotel's day staff was active. Surfers from all over the world were riding the waves out on the beach, and on the shore were many other visitors both locals and tourists, but mostly tourists. The sun was out and shining, and the weather was quite fantastic for a summer day. However, despite being a Surfer's Resort Hotel and a Summer Day, not every single person was spending their time outside on the beach, and it wasn't just working members of the staff either. One perfect example would be the young boy named George Ridgemount, youngest child and son of the Ridgemount family who owned the hotel, living in the penthouse on the very top. A blonde boy with purple eyes, just like most of his family actually, and having well tanned skin from the fact that his family owns a beachside hotel and the boy, though not surfing at the moment, does surf and spend a good bit of time on the beach during his life. George was around the age range of 11-13 years of age, and as such he was still just starting to develop feelings which were being attracted to other people. As stated though, the boy was not spending time outside in the sun at the moment. The primary reason for that though, was not rainy weather this time around though, but primarily because one of his best friends was at home sick, the other hasn't gotten to the hotel yet, and as such he was bored with nothing much to do besides wait, having already done pretty much everything he could do around in his room and at the resort. At this point he was just waiting for one of his two main friends to show up to hang out with at least.

George groaned to himself as he said "I'm so booooooored", and then he looked at the ceiling while he layed on is bed, "I've already done everything! Surfing, Relaxing on the Beach, Volleyball, Video Games, everything but now I'm boooooooooored! Grommet's sick so there's no way the day could get better...unless"

Then the bell rang, George was surprised and quickly ran to the Penthouse's front door to see who it was. It was George's brother Ty and his boyfriend Blake: Ty was in his late teens and facially resembled an older version of George, though his hair was more orange-brunette than blonde. He did retain the purple eyes though, and of course had a much more well built physique on account of being older and the hotel's athletic's director. Blake was a Manchu Chinese boy adopted by the day manager, and had a similar body type to Ty though was a bit less buffer, though both had slender builds. Blake had dark brown eyes and black hair of course. Both were in their swimwear having just gotten back from the beach. 

"Hey guys" George said, not precisely on the best mood.

"Hey Bro", Ty greeted, holding hands with Blake, then noticing via sound of his voice that George wasn't in the best mood, "Something wrong?"  
"Yeah...I'm just sooo bored and I done everything and I'm so booored"

"Oh I see"

"And I just want to hang out with someone"

"Oh you do?", Blake then asked.

"Yes, I'm so bored right now! Can I hang out with you guys or something?"

"Well, we have to do some...stuff on my bedroom",m Ty replied nervously, "...so....no."

"Not fair!"

"But we know someone who wants to" and after Blake said that George saw walk up from behind him a younger brother to Blake, Ridley. Also a Manchu boy with black hair and brown eyes, Ridley was very much like a younger version of Ridley, though his short hairstyle was different than Blakes' of course and his body build was just like George's.

"RIDLEY!", George was very much relieved and happy to see Ridley, one of his friends, someone to finally relieve him of his boredom.

"Hey George", Ridley greeted the blonde with.

"Dude, I'm so glad you're here..."

"I can see that."

"Well, I better we leave you guys alone" says Blake carrying Ty over to Ty's bedroom in the penthouse, once they were inside, the two younger boys were alone.

"So...what do you wanna do, George?" Ridley asked

"I don't know; I already done everything" 

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"You really did EVERYTHING?", and in response George nodded, to which Ridley answered with: "Shoot" 

"Well", George began: "There's one thing that we could do"

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, what is it?"

"I was thinking that we could drop by and check on our brothers' private time."

"Really?" Ridley said puzzled "I don't know if it's all right spying on them, I know they're boyfriends and all but..."

"But what?" 

"Well...It's kind of wrong spying on them?"

"Really? I thought you'd be all for it."

"Well, I am, but I have my doubts"

"Like what?"

"What if they spot us?"

"Don't worry...I got my secrets around the house"

"Heh, alright then, I guess."

"Follow me" 

"Okay."

The two boys silently went through another direction to enter into George's room, George moves a nightstand to reveal a little crack showing Ty's room. Ridley, seeing this, was surprised.

"Can you keep the secret?" George asked.

"Of course I can", Ridley assured the blonde, "What makes you think I can't?"

"True" 

"Heh" George giggled "Come on, show's starting" 

"What show?"

"Come see for yourself." Ridley gets close to see, and soon they both are watching what's going on in Ty's room: He could see both Blake and Ty naked, making out and grinding their waists, with their arms wrapped around eachother as they both layed and turned around repeatedly on Ty's bed. The two older boys couldn't help but moan, both of them grabbing eachother's round plump asses as they countied making out. They even squeezed eachother too.

"Ooooh, Tyyyy"

"Blaaaake" 

"MmmMMMmmmm"

"So goooooood"

"Aaaah, there" 

"Ohhhhhh yeah." The two boys were silent witnesses of the older boys' love-making, with Ridley being wide-eyed, very surprised to see this indeed.

"Did you knew about this?" Ridley whispered to George 

"You didn't?"

"I mean, the sex" 

"Ohhhhhhh, well...I knew that since last week."

"Last week?"

"I accidentally caught them having sex 

"You did?"

"I did get busted, but I saw enough"

"Wow" then the two boys see Ty and Blake on another position: The two boys go into a cowboy position as Blake was letting Ty inside him, both of them letting out many grunts and moans as Ty's big thick cock pressed into Blake's tight asian ass.

Ridley was starting to get hard seeing Ty pounding his brother like that, having his ass bouncing up and down ever so much, with both of them having not only sexy bodies but also round and tight asses to boot. It made Ridley's own buldge grow to full mass almost instantly.

"Hey George", Ridley asked, "I...I'll like to try that" 

"Oh, really?", George said, with a raised brow and a sudden grin to his face. 

"It looks...looks...", and that's when Ridley noticed George very quickly had a hand right on Ridley's own tight and plump round ass, rubbing it passionately as his hands moved all over it's clothed self.

"What?" George asked 

"What are you doing?" Ridley shouted, and that shout alerted the older boys and George immediately put back the nightstand.

"Sshh, Rid! You almost got us caught!" That made the Manchu boy got a sad face, blushing a bit before saying:

"Well, you were touching my butt."

"Well, to be honest Ridley", George admitted, "I've always thought you had the most perfect butt. You're definitely meant to be like your bro."

"You...you mean it?" 

"Of course", and then George got up close to Ridley, hugging him, though with his hands placed on his ass rather than on his back or waist. "So round, so firm, you got like, the perfect butt Rid. I always kind of, well, wanted it."

"Well, you're not bad yourself, either"

"How so?"

"Well", Ridley began, "I really like your tanned skin for starters" 

"Oh yeah?"

"Hell yeah, I wonder if you're tanned all the way down" 

"Heheh, you'll see soon."

"And that blonde hair of yours"

"Your black hair looks sexy on you too."

"O really? And how about your mischievous personality?" 

"And your sassiness."

"Oh stop" 

"Heheh."

"SO...we try it or not?" 

"You want to now?"

"Oh yes" 

"Heheh, let's get started then." The boys went to the bed and started to kiss each other to get each other turned on, and needless to say as they kissed and rubbed eachother all over, it worked rather well since the two got easily excited from it, their erect cocks quickly rubbing eachother like frotting even though they had yet to be stripped of their clothing. Either way, the two started to get intimate with George being on the lead, starting up right by once more squeezing Ridley's tight round ass.

"Ok...what now?" Ridley asked, blushing a bit as George was touching and squeezing his rump.

"Well...this is the part we suck someone's cock"

"Who sucks?"

"Well, you're the one who wears panties."

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"I guess it means you're the one who's supposed to be in the girl position? I mean, you were panties and you got the butt for it."  
Ridley gave a spank to George's asscheeks.

"Hey!", George let out.

"You wanted to get frisky, don't you?" 

"Heheheh, yeah..."

"Well, if you wanna bang me, you gotta earn it."

"How exactly?"

"Well...", Ridley then thought about it before coming up with a way for George to truly earn the right to fuck him: "Then suck my manchu cock."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, blondie. If you want the A, you suck the D."

"Easy pie" 

"Then do it."; George in response leaned down and stroke Ridley a little before he could suck it. "Ah-ahhhh yeah", Ridley let out as George engulfed his full cock into his mouth slowly, "Just like thaaaat."

"Hmmmm" George's moans muffle and vibrated around the cock, "MmmmMMMmmm" 

"Ooooh" 

"MmmMMmM"

"Aaaah, this is....so good, almost like a vibrator" 

"mmmMMMmmmm"

"Mooore, moooore" 

"mMMM, MMMmmmm!"

"Aaaah...aaah....I'm gonna cum" 

"mMMMMMmph"

"G-g-geoooorge!" But then...George stopped sucking Ridley, "H-h-hey!"

"What?" 

"You stopped."

"Hehehe...I didn't want you to cum yet" 

"Why not?"

"I don't know, my brother always said that" 

"Hm......okay then, I guess...so...what now? Did I earned it?" 

"You suck a mean cock.....so yes. You did."

"Hehehe" 

"Well, you expect me to fuck myself?"

"That's anatomically impossible without a dildo" 

"Enough stalling, George! Do it Dammit, I'm craving for cock!"

"Hush", George smirked and spanked Ridley right on the ass, "The master's at work right now."

"Yaaaie" 

"This ass.....one day I wanna have it over my knee for a spanking....but right now it needs my cock more than that. I can tell. Turn around."

"Yes sir!", and Ridley followed exactly what George wanted. George then grinned and admired the wonderful ass before his eyes. He even licked his lips at said sight. George just didn't wait to push the tip of the cock, using some lube he had prepared for this occassion just before of course. Once the tip was in, the:

"Ah-ahhh-ahhhhhhhhh!", from Ridley was music to his ears and his cue to continue pushing in deeper, Ridley soon leaning on the wall as George kept on.

"Hmmm, tight and ripe...I love it!", George let out with spanks to both of Ridley's cheeks as soon his cock was in as deep as it could go. George had a big grin on his face, Ridley was panting and blushing, loving it but definitely it was a feeling he was still getting used to, as much as he loved it. "You ready?" George asked, "Cuz I sure am."

"Yes...yes...my Manchu ass wants it!" 

"Heheh, I know it does, but be ready, I'm gonna start hard."

"AAAAH!", Ridley made that sound of course as George thrusted, choosing to start with totally pounding Ridley instead of just starting off with going slowly or anything like that.

"Hnhggggh, ooooh, fuck, fuck!", George huffed and puffed as he pounded and pounded, "Yeah, you like it hard and tough from the start on this sweet ass, don'tcha?"

"You bet it, baby!" 

"Heheh, I know you do."

"Aaah, aaah, fuck me, Ridgemount! 

"Worship my cock, Baumer. Praise it. I wanna hear how much you love it!"

"I love your fucking cock, your tanned cock is rapture to my asshole", Ridley let out as George was pounding away at his ass ever so hard and fast.

"You bet your sweet tight ass it will. But don't stop there, keep worshipping."

"Yes...my master...my emperor!" 

"Doing good so far, now how much do you want Emperor George's cum in your ass?"

"YES! YEEEEEEES!" 

"Now, nngh", George felt the pressure in his balls building as he continued pounding and pounding away at Ridley's hole, "Now. I wanna hear you PLEAD for it."

"PLeaaaaaase!" 

"Little more."

"Pleaaase George, douse me with your man seed."

"Call me Emperor George.", George said, wincing as he tried hard to hold in his cum, wanting to make Ridley really truly beg for it before he released it.

"Cum on me, Emperor George. Cum allllll over meeeeeee!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH! HERE IT COMES, AND YOU TAKE IT ALLLLLLLL BOOOOOY!", and with that George slammed all the way into Ridley that he could and stayed in there as he groped that ass tightly for one reason: his cock was bursting. Bursting, of course with cum. Ridley could feel it. Warm, creamy, and now totally flooding his ass. All from George's cock, which had made Ridley and his bubble butt George's bitch. That ass was finally put into proper submission by George, and was enjoying every moment of the process, being filled up until cum just leaked out. 

George withdrew his cock and Ridley just turn around to see George slumping onto the bed, a pleasured grin on his face as he admired his handiwork: Ridley's filled up and leaking ass. The two looked at each other soon enough though, and Ridley soon went up to George and wrapped his arms around him as soon enough their lips were locked in a sweet, sweet kiss before falling asleep.

"Look what we found" a whisper is heard in the room before long;

"Told you they're quite a noisy bunch."

"Yeah, they sure are." It is later revealed the ones whispering were the young boys' brothers Ty and Blake.

"Still, I believe things are gonna get a little bit awkward between us" 

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno, I believe every time we hang together, it's going to be like a double date or something" 

"Haha, yeah, that's a good point."

And the two older boys kiss quickly before, just as they're about to leave the room, Ty comments:

"Still, it'll be interesting"


End file.
